The introduction of data tablets seeks to meet consumer demand for a variety of applications. One type of tablet provides multi-functionality in a single device by providing a screen that operates in tablet and computer modes. Another type of tablet connects to a computer through an external port. These tablets have drawbacks, not the least of which relates to insufficient memory resources which introduces delays and serves as a limitation on performance.